Deep Down Under
by Emerald flames
Summary: Will the Powerpuff Girls ever find love? And if they will, what would be the consequences? And will they ever even grow up to experience this emotion?
1. Default Chapter

Deep Down Under  
Emerald Flames  
  
Summary:  
  
Will the Powerpuff Girls ever find love? And if they will, what would be the consequences? And will they ever even grow up to experience this emotion?  
  
No. They never would... they couldn't! It was near impossible. The chemical X was never going to allow them to mature.  
  
No! Wait. Think Positive! Of course you will grow up. I repeat, I will GROW UP! For the sake of it. Just to experience that one emotion...that emotion which may have ended with death or sometimes-eternal bliss. I vow that I will find out what love truly feels like.  
  
But imagine if one of us fell in love with a villain?   
  
Well, surely we couldn't. No, it's impossible...even more impossible than growing up. I mean, the chances are like, one out a hundred thousand...no, make that a hundred thousand million. But hey, they might have their good points. We could always consider them...after all, with these super powers; we'd probably end up marrying super-powered monsters.  
  
The girl gave a sad laugh.  
She lay back down on the bed, the ceiling light reflected in her pale baby blue eyes, which were unusually dim.   
The girl gave a sad sigh, one full of endless despair.  
  
Till when? Till when will we fight monsters and villains? When will we fall in love? Will we EVER grow up?  
  
These questions swam in her mind as she drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
  
At least, she thought, we won't remain tiny tots for the rest of our eyes, with big heads and eyes, tiny bodies and no limbs. And we won't fall in love with a villain. Definitely...But what if?  
  
  
  
Have you guessed who she is yet? If you haven't, well, too bad. And yes, she is the main character. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'll post more as soon as possible. 


	2. The Aging

Deep Down Under  
Emerald Flames  
  
Summary:  
  
Will the Powerpuff Girls ever find love? And if they will, what would be the consequences? And will they ever even grow up to experience this emotion?  
  
At least, she thought, we won't remain tiny tots for the rest of our eyes, with big heads and eyes, tiny bodies and no limbs. And we won't fall in love with a villain. Definitely...But what if?  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Professor: Girls! GIRLS! Wake up! Guess what I just made?  
  
Blossom: Breakfast?  
  
Buttercup: A gym?  
  
Bubbles: A house full of stuffy toys.  
  
Professor: No, it's something for all of you. Now, I was up all night, and I discovered a way in which...  
  
Narrator: Well, I finally made an appearance. Anyway we can leave the professor's discovery until later.  
  
MEANWHILE, IN MOJO'S OBSERVATORY......  
  
Mojo Jojo : Mwahahahahahahahahaha! I have figured out a way in which I shall destroy the Powerpuff Girls, and the Powerpuff girls shall decease, expire, not be alive to fight me any longer, any more!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! *cough*cough*Ahem! Now back to my plan, as in my plot, scheme and planned torture. I shall recreate the Rowdyruff Boys as teenagers of course, and they shall merely kill those brats, powderpuff girls!!! And since they will be teens, they will be old, and if they will be old, they will be powerful, and if they will be powerful, they will not be killed by puny little kisses from those puny little brats!And they will also discard them, without a second thought as they will be too busy checking out the female teen population in Townsville and not little kindergardenrs such as the powerpuff girls! Although I don't approve of that. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Bwahahahahahahahahaahaha! *cough*cough* Damn this cough! Now, where are the ingredients?  
  
Him: Well, darling, I got the chemical X.  
  
Mojo Jojo: Don't darling me!!Me as in Mojo Jojo who is not a darling to you, as in him. And I, Mojo Jojo, am NOT a darling!  
  
Him: Shut up and make them already.  
  
Mojo Jojo walked to a cauldron type thingie and put in snips, snails and puppy dog tails. He stirred it hard, and Him chanted a few words to make them stronger. Mojo Jojo, finally dropped Chemical Xin ' accidentally'.  
  
Him: Aren't we supposed to, um, back away?  
  
Mojo: Yea. Why?  
  
Him: Because you are so near to the...  
  
*KABOOM!!*  
  
They both fell back. When they finally regained consiousness, they saw three guys, looking at them strangely.  
  
AT THE PROFS. LAB...  
  
Professor: Well girls, that's the process by which you will grow up. You all are mentally eighteen you know. Now that can be physically eighteen, thanks to my new discovery, you can finally attend college. So who's going first?  
  
Bubbles: Mememememememe!  
  
Prof.: Ok now Bubbles, come here, into this machine. Stand in it for a while, and when you come out you will have on a new pair of clothes, and a bag full of the necessary clothes. Oh, and you will be eighteen in appearance. Blossom you go next.   
  
Blossom: Oh yes!  
  
Professor: But wait! I believe that at this age, you cannot grow any older, or have a baby. Sorry Girls!  
  
Narrator: Awww! A defect!  
  
BACK AT MOJO'S (AGAIN!)...  
  
They were all around five feet eleven to six feet.  
One had red eyes, which glowed like rubies at time. He had a muscular build, and had short, untidy reddish-orange hair. He didn't have a cap anymore.  
The second one had deep sapphire eyes, which constantly had a twinkle of mischeif in them. He was about as tall as his brother. He was a lean and tall guy, with spiky blond hair.  
The third one had emerald eyes. He certainly looked the strongest of the three, with all his bulging muscles. He had black hair which was very untidy which was covered by a dark green bandana.   
  
Brick was wearing baggy pair of black cargo pants and a red tee-shirt the exact colour of his eyes.  
Butch was wearing a baggy, baggy, baggy pair of cargo pants, military style, and a tank top the colour of his eyes.  
Boomer had on the same clothes as Butch and Brick, only he had on a pair of khakis and a sleeveless navy blue shirt with a hood.  
  
All in all, they looked pretty cool.  
  
Brick: We're back...  
  
IN THE GIRL'S ROOM...  
  
Narrator: After three extremely successful attempts, the girls were now all grown up.  
  
Buttercup had on a pair of black bell-bottoms (tight) with a bronze design running all the way down the sides,and a lime green sleeveless top.  
Blossom was wearing a long skirt with a white-and-pink design printed on it and a pink high-necked shirt which matched her eyes perfectly. It covered her whole body, yet was quite from-fitting.  
Bubbles was wearing a tight fitting baby blue top which stopped and inch above her skirt. The top was tied behind her back and at the nape of her neck, leaving her whole back open. She had on a tight skirt which was cut in a triangle shape, which was decorated with silver-and-blue swirls.  
  
The girls had all gotten tattoos. Buttercup had a bronze and green spitfire logo on her shoulder.(Blossom: But it's red! Buttercup: So what? I like it this way!) Blossom had a silver crescent moon on her neck, slightly to the right. It was still visible, even though she wore a high-neck. Bubbles had a golden sun around her navel. The swirl was slightly inside her bellybutton and the lines, or the rays, were fringing around the edge.  
  
They had changed a lot.Their attitudes, their brains and their looks.  
Blossom had orange hair with reddish-blond streaks, which was very silky, halfway down her back.She was very slim. She kept her straight hair in a high pony tail. Blossom was still smart, and didn't care one bit about her looks.  
Buttercup had black hair till her shoulder, which was styled to look like it only reached her ears, with a inwards curve at each end. She had the body of an athelete. She was still tough, and had a very quick temper. She would prefer sports over studies anyday, though she WAS smart.  
Bubbles had taken a complete turn.She had wavy white-blond hair till her waist, which was slightly curly at the end. She kept it open. She indeed had become smart, with an intelligence level almost as high as Blossom. She was no longer giggly, but was still very shy around guys. She had a curvy body, with a hour-glass shape.  
  
Both the puffs and ruffs had all their missing body parts. And they were soon to become the most wanted people in Townsville (for their looks of course!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: For those of you smart enough to scroll down, congrats! Here is the next chapter.  
  
A New Day has Come!   
  
Narrator: Let's see how the girls are getting along with their 'new selves' shall we?  
  
IN A CLEARING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST LIE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS.  
  
Blossom: Now we can finally join Princess, Mitch, Molly, Mike, Mary and Kim in college! Boy, won't they be surprised.  
  
Buttercup: Bubbles, how come your taste in clothes changed over a period of only twelve years?  
  
Bubbles: Why? I don't look fat?  
  
Blossom: No, you don't. But I still can't believe the Professor allowed you to wear such outrageous clothes.  
  
Buttercup: Ooooooooohh! You jealous, huh, Blossy?  
  
Bubbles: B.C, Bloss must be, um, trying to make sure I don't, um, distract the villians, or something.  
  
Buttercup: Yea Bubbles, and Blossom is wearing a bikini!  
  
Blossom: I AM NOT!!  
  
Bubbles: Bikini reminds me, why don't we hold a pool party?  
  
Buttercup: And invite all our class mates!  
  
Blossom: Yea! And we could...  
  
Tring Tring!  
  
Narrator: Oh No! Blossom's mobile is ringing. That means Townsville is in trouble!  
  
Buttercup: It always is!  
  
Blossom: Come on girls! Let's roll!  
  
They see Mojo Jojo destroying Townsville on his Robo Jojo. But as soon as he saw the all grown up Powerpuff Girls and fled.  
  
Mojo Jojo: Aaaaaargggggghhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Bubbles: Oh well, might as well send out our invitations.  
  
Two Hours later, all the college students in the area (of the Powerpuff girls age of course) have invitation to a party held at the Utoniums' private pool on Saturday.  
  
Bubbles: Saturday. That's tomorrow.  
  
Buttercup: Boy! I can't wait.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Brick: What's this? Pool Party on Saturday. Cool.  
  
Boomer: We can meet some chicks, then?  
  
Butch: I'm in!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
